


Ciúmes.

by Mishalicius



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, FC Barcelona, Football | Soccer, Homosexuality, M/M, Neymessi, Team, True Love's Kiss
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishalicius/pseuds/Mishalicius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar fica com ciumes de um comentário de Messi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciúmes.

Neymar era arrogante, Neymar era um jogador incrível e ele sabia, Neymar era muito rico, Neymar tinha muitos bajuladores, Neymar era playboy, Neymar se por vezes era arrogante, Neymar era moleque. Mas Neymar mudava e virava um homem completamente diferente quando estava ao lado de Messi.

O Argentino era um jogador mais que incrível, humilde e discreto, pai de família e fiel, ao contrário do moreno.

Quando Neymar chegou no Barcelona todo mundo achou que ele iria tentar roubar o lugar de Messi, tentar roubar a camisa 10, iria fazer de tudo para chamar atenção e que ele nunca iria se entender com Messi, mas o que aconteceu foi totalmente o contrário, Neymar não queria isso, não mesmo. Neymar foi humilde, Neymar aceitou ser o segundo do time, Neymar aceitou mais que feliz seu posto de camisa 11 e recusaria totalmente a camisa 10 e o maior orgulho de Neymar foi ter conseguido a amizade do Argentino, é que amizade produtiva em campo... Neymar Mudou. E Messi também, ele começou a sorrir mais, ser mais sociável e usar mais as redes sociais, começou a ser menos tímido e arriscou até umas piadas nos retiros... Era um ar novo no Clube.

O moreno mudou muito desde que entrou no super clube, mudou ainda mais quando começou a frequentar seu companheiro de time, não deixou o seu estilo meleque de lado, mas sua personalidade infantil sim.

O Brasileiro não sabe ao certo quando se apaixonou pelo Argentino, mas lembrava da estranha palpitação no peito ao ganhar o primeiro abraço após um gol e ali ele tinha entendido que estava condenado... De novo. Já Messi não soube nunca como veio também a se apaixonar por Neymar, talvez ao ver tantos sorrisos especiais dirigidos a ele, os olhos de um verde estranho e brilhante que exalava admiração e carinho quando pousavam em si, talvez o corpo esbelto e a alegria contagiante, mas soube que era inegável que o seu coração batia estranhamente ao receber os abraços do outro.

Alguns jogadores do Barça estavam sentados na sala de jogos assistindo alguma partida da Champions depois de um treino, Juventus contra Borrusia e comentavam estre si os feitos dos jogadores, Dani Alves e Adriano estavam discutindo animadamente e Neymar concordava com alguns fatos.

 

\- Só eu não suporto esses italianos? – Comentou Adriano rindo presunçosamente.

\- Eu gosto deles, são sérios e respeitosos. – Comentou um Messi que adentrava de banho tomado e muito cheiroso, segundo a mente de Neymar, ele estava erótico.

\- Leo? Não sabia que apreciava esses chatos. – Brincou Dani e voltou a pousar os olhos na TV.

\- Claro que sim.– Todos presentes ficaram calados e Suarez deu uma risada com o clima tenso.

\- Até mesmo Pirlo, Marchisio e Buffon? – Neymar se virou indignado para o Argentino.

\- Vamos falar sério, Pirlo, que não queria um Pirlo em seu time? – Todos ficaram calados em concordância. – O cara é um gênio, discreto, humilde e seu futebol é elegante, como ele. – O Brasileiro abaixou os olhos envergonhado, ele não era nada disso e tinha que admitir. – Buffon é um goleiro fenomenal, um líder nato, excêntrico, paternal e muito simpático. E difícil pra caralho fazer gol nele, principalmente quando ele fica te avaliando. – Todo mundo grunhiu em concordância. – Bem, Marchisio é bom no que faz, está tentando aprender com Pirlo as técnicas e é muito bonito.– Todos riram e concordaram, e Neymar se roeu de ciúmes.

\- Você fala como se fosse um italiano. – O moreno esbravejou e saiu irritado, todos ficaram sem entender mas deram de ombro e voltaram a se concentrar na partida, quem sabe eles não iriam pegar a Juventus.

 

Messi confuso se levantou e seguiu Neymar, o encontrou no jardim do clube sentado em uma banquinha olhando para o céu e suspirando tristemente.

 

\- Ei Ney, o que aconteceu? – O brasileiro se assustou com a presença do outro e ficou alguns segundos o encarando e sendo encarado de volta na mesma intensidade. – Você saiu tão abalado. – O Argentino não gostou de ver o brilho apagado dos olhos do companheiro, ele gostava de ver o verde sempre brilhante.

\- Leo... Droga. – Ele suspirou de novo e olhou para qualquer outro lugar. – Eu tinha um amigo chamado Paulo Henrique Ganso, ele jogava comigo no Santos, ele era muito especial, simpático, engraçado e muito bom de bola, eu era o camisa 11 dele também, eu era o irmãozinho dele, só que eu não tinha sentimentos parentais por ele, eu era apaixonado por ele, mas eu sabia que ele era heterossexual e nunca tentei nada, tive muitas mulheres para tentar apagar ele – Messi ouviu tudo se roendo de ciúmes. –... E então o Barça veio jogar contra nós e eu era seu fã, eu era seu fã pra caralho, tu era realmente meu ídolo, mas só isso. – O Argentino abaixou os olhos tristemente. – Então eu te vi na fila para entrar em campo, tão sério, concentrado e baixinho. – Neymar riu com a lembrança e corou. – E meu coração pulou, tu nem tinha me notado, não sabia quem eu era quando todo mundo sabia, eu fiquei abalado, não era acostumado a não tem as atenções, eu era temido e você nem ai, e eu joguei meu melhor, para você me notar, para você ver quem eu era, joguei ao máximo para chamar sua atenção ao mesmo tempo que não tirava os olhos de você, a gente perdeu feio, mas eu não tava triste, você no fim me notou e me cumprimentou, me deu sua camisa e seu cheiro nela, nossa... Quando eu cheguei no Barcelona todo mundo me olhou mal, eu era aquele que queria assumir seu lugar, mas eu só queria ter o privilégio de jogar ao teu lado. Um dia eu percebi meus sentimento e não queria que acontecesse o que aconteceu com Ganso, então mudei minhas atitudes, tentei amadurecer, mas parece que você nunca notou isso, me tratou da mesma maneira desde que eu cheguei no clube, virou meu amigo e começou a me tratar bem, como o Ganso, então eu percebi que falhei, de novo. Eu mudei para voce me ver como um homem e não como a criança imatura que eu era... Mas ai voce falou aquilo dos italianos e eu não tinha nenhuma das qualidades deles e fiquei mal, meu esforço parece ter sido em vão, apesar de eu me sentir uma pessoa melhor. – O Brasileiro evitou olhar para o companheiro, não queria ver o desapontamento, a raiva e o nojo, não na cara de Messi, ele não aguentaria.

\- Ney, para mim você sempre foi incrível, nunca pediria para você mudar, eu nunca te enxerguei como a mídia sempre enxergou, sempre acreditei em seus olhos, eles são a coisa mais sincera que você tem, até mais sincera que essas palavras. – Neymar o olhou assustado, seus olhos brilhavam e as lagrimas pendiam querendo cair, o moreno estava confuso, contente, mais confuso e surpreso. Já Lionel estava mais que feliz em poder ver aquele brilho de novo nos olhos do mais novo. – Eu não sou esse cara ai, o Ganso, eu sou Lionel Messi, Argentino, baixinho, autista, camisa 10 do Barcelona e que gosta de um Brasileiro, meu camisa 11, e não como irmão, incesto não está na lista de coisas que aprovo. – Neymar sorriu e se jogou nos braços do mais velho capturando seus lábios até ficarem sem ar.

\- Então... Marchisio é bonito... – O moreno comentou depois de recuperar o ar.

\- Qual é Ney, ele é bonito, o apelido do cara é Príncipe.

\- Se quer saber minha opinião, gosto mais de Pirlo. – Messi deu uma risada e depositou um beijo doce nos lábios do companheiro, fazendo a birra do outro se dissipar.

\- Você gosta de coroas, percebi. – Foi a vez de Neymar rir, uma risada gostosa e contagiante ao mesmo tempo que se aconchegava nos braços de seu coroa.

\- Gosto só de um... Um Argentino camisa 10...

\- Carlitos Teves??? – Brincou e o moreno fez cara de nojo.

\- Ele é talentoso, mas é medonho... Eu to falando de você. – Messi beijou seus lábios de novo e de novo.

\- Eu gosto de você Ney.

\- Eu gosto de você Leo.

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira fanfic, gostaram?


End file.
